1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-track audio recorder/reproducer (hereafter "multi-track recorder") designed for use in broadcasting, recording studios, video and film production environments and other applications.
2. Background of the Invention
Multi-track recorders in general are well known in the art. One such known recorder is the APR-24 made by Sony Corporation of America. It is also known to use a multi-track recorder with an auxiliary device, such as a video tape recorder (VTR), another multi-track recorder or other devices, either alone or in combination. When one or more auxiliary devices are used, multiple remote control units are often necessary to control these devices. The need for separate multiple remotes can make it difficult to conveniently control the operation of these devices and can result in costly and/or inefficient use thereof. One possible solution to this problem is the use of a multiple machine controller. However, known multiple machine controllers are too costly and often too complex for most multi-track recorder uses.
In general, a multi-track audio recorder can be used with a VTR in order to record or edit audio information on various tracks of a multi-track tape in a known manner.
In order to synchronize the position of the audio tape to be recorded or edited with video information that may already be recorded on a tape or other storage medium in the video recorder, an audio tape cue point needs to be determined. For example, if the audio information to be recorded or edited is to correspond with certain video information already recorded, the audio information should be recorded at a specific location or position on the audio tape with respect to the position or location of the recorded video information. The difference in position between these points is referred to as an offset. The position of each tape of the respective recorders may be monitored using a tape or position counter or other similar equipment all of which is well known in the art.
Sometimes an operator will determine a cue position by manipulating the tape transport mechanisms of the audio recorder and listening to the audio information. Other times a user will use the video tape to visually reference a cue point. Other times a user will use both audio and video referencing.
In the past, it has not been convenient to switch between either audio or video referencing or audio and video referencing. Furthermore, it has not been easy to determine cue points. For example, for a given cue point of a video tape, a user would normally have to calculate a corresponding cue point for the audio tape. These drawbacks, either alone or in combination, have been inefficient and time consuming.